Las Cosas Más Preciadas
by CugemiEiri
Summary: [OneShot][HxD]Hay 2 cosas que Harry Potter más ama en su vida: el chocolate y Draco Malfoy


**Las Cosas Más Preciadas**

**Resumen:** Hay 2 cosas que Harry Potter más ama en su vida: el chocolate y Draco Malfoy

-º-

Hay dos cosas que más le gustan al niño que sobrevivió: el chocolate y Draco Malfoy

El chocolate, por una parte, porque es dulce y suave y además porque tiene una gran variedad de sabores y colores de los cuales uno nunca se cansaría de probar.

Muchas veces a Harry Potter le han dicho que el chocolate le hará mal por la presión, el colesterol, el peso, etc. Pero a él no le importa y responde lúgubremente:_ "es morir mejor antes ¿no?"_

Harry Potter sabe que esa afinición a tan dulce manjar es por la vez en que vio a la chica que antes le gustaba comiendo tan sensualmente una pequeña barra traída de un país del que ya no se acordaba. Ahora esa chica no le trae más que repudio, sin embargo ese manjar no lo pudo abandonar y ni menos repudiar.

A Harry Potter le gusta el chocolate normal, no el amargoso o con algo adentro. Prefiere ese chocolate preparado por delicadas y trabajadoras manos que el de fábrica el cual le sabía tan monótono y desabrido.

Muchos de sus amigos se burlan apodándolo: "el catador de los chocolates" y auque el apodo lo llena de vergüenza, le da lo mismo.

La segunda cosa que más le gusta es Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter no entiende como es que le llegó a gustar, pero más fue un impulso loco, algo que le llegó a la cabeza y no lo pudo abandonar por lo que más trató y como todos sabemos que Harry Potter es de esas personas que no se paran a pensar o juntar dos neuronas para saber que lo que están haciendo es correcto, lo encontramos lo más lógico.

Harry Potter, antes de su impulso loco, era alguien que tenía ojos para las curvas femeninas, como todo chico adolescente lleno de hormonas sobrecalentadas. No entendía nada más que un bonito rostro, un perfecto cuerpo y una voz melodiosa.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo esos gustos los fue cambiando por Draco Malfoy

Cuando le llegó aquel impulso fue un día de exámenes importantes, razón por la cual después entendió porqué sus notas cayeron más que en el mismo suelo.

Fue un día, en la mañana, en donde todo el mundo estaba en la biblioteca, desesperados en que la materia le entrara de una vez por todas en la cabeza antes del minuto final.

Hermione Granger fue quien los ayudó a estudiar a ellos con paciencia y rodando los ojos y preguntándose como es que sus amigos eran tan flojos.

Harry Potter, cuando volteó la cabeza a la mesa de más al fondo y la más visible de todas (fueron esos instantes en que las buenas intenciones de Hermione por ayudarlo a estudiar no sirvieron de nada), vio a Draco metido completamente en un grueso libro polvoriento.

Sus ojos recorrían con ganas las palabras mientras que sus compañeros se limitaban a literalmente rezar para pasar esos exámenes.

A Harry Potter se le cayó el lápiz que había estado teniendo en los labios cuando veía a Draco Malfoy y su boca rosada se abrió sorprendida y embobada.

Nunca había pensado que Draco malfoy, a sus ojos de hombre, le fuera a parecer tan atractivo.

Tan pesada fue la mirada de Harry Potter, que Draco Malfoy volteó su cara buscando al culpable de su incomodidad y cuando vio a Harry Potter todavía mirándole como si fuera un extraterrestre le lanzó una mirada enfadada y siguió estudiando.

A Harry Potter le importó muy poco esa mirada, sino que en su mente ya en otro mundo no le pudo parecer más que adorable.

Pero fue mucho tiempo después de aquel momento cuando Harry Potter se decidió a actuar. ¿Las razones? No las tenía, pero a su mente no creía que eso importara.

Cuando Harry Potter, ya de noche, con su capa de invisibilidad, su mapa del merodeador y su varita, salió de su sala común en dirección a la motita en el mapa con el nombre de Draco Malfoy impregnada, su raciocinio se había ido al garate.

Porque hacía pocos segundos de haber marchado hacia lo que parecía una batalla asegurada, su mente le había dicho mil y una veces el porqué de su calentura con un hombre.

- es un hombre, es un hombre- gritaba su mente a más no poder- Harry, entiende, Draco Malfoy es un hombre-

Y como todos sabemos también, el "pepe grillo" de Harry Potter siempre ha estado cesante.

Encaminándose hacia su final se preguntaba que era lo que iba hacer, como le iba a decir lo que a él mismo le sonaba un reverendo disparate y como iba sobrellevar el no asegurado.

- ¡nah! Después lo pensaré- fue lo que se respondió Harry Potter siguiendo su camino.

Al llegar a donde la motita pudo divisar sin ningún problema la figura esbelta de Draco Malfoy que en esos momentos estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en sus cabellos.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar que su corazón estallara de pasión.

Fue en un instante en donde su mente, realmente se había escapado del cuerpo de Harry Potter, quien en esos instantes parecía un zombie dominado por un solo sentimiento.

La decisión.

Cuando Harry Potter llegó a la altura de Draco Malfoy, quien ya al haber escuchado los pasos nada sigilosos de nuestro personaje abrió sus ojos para divisar una mata de pelo azabache y unos ojos verdes escondidos bajo los lentes, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo puso a centímetros de su cara.

- ¡Que rayos te sucede Potter!- preguntó sin entender Draco Malfoy mientras trataba de soltarse como podía- ¡Qué…?

Un par de labios apresaron la boca de un sorprendido Draco Malfoy que no pudo hace nada.

El toque fue caliente y seco y Harry Potter estaba en el cielo, su mente, en esos momentos, levantó bandera blanca de rendición.

Draco Malfoy tenía los ojos desorbitados y empleó sus manos para separar de su boca al invasor.

- ¿Qué… estás… haciendo… estúpido?- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Draco entre sus constantes respiros- ¿Qué pasó… por tu mente… para hacer… una cosa… así?

Harry Potter no respondió y lo siguió mirando sin alejarse del cuerpo esbelto que poseía nuestro rubio y ex antagonista en esta historia. Sus ojos opacados por lo que Draco Malfoy no quería ni imaginar lo asustaron demasiado.

- ¿Potter?- preguntó ahora un poco más calmado pero intrigado- ¿Estás en tus cabales o tengo que golpearte para traerte a la realidad?- una sonrisita molestosa salió de los labios de Draco Malfoy y eso fue lo que más llamó la atención de Harry.

La sonrisa.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta ellos, no decía nada y no hacía nada hasta que volvió a poseer los labios de ahora ya un Draco Malfoy en estado catatónico.

- ¡Potter reacciona!- vociferó Draco Malfoy al tiempo en que escupía para quitarse el sabor achocolatado que su boca recibió del invasor.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Harry Potter cerró su boca por unos segundo, sopesando la respuesta que debía dar.

Pero por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nada "decente".

Draco Malfoy aguardaba por una respuesta válida para entender la extraña acción de su Némesis y la su propio corazón que palpitaba como millones de caballos corriendo por un desierto.

- ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo Potter?- preguntó de nuevo Draco al no recibir respuesta del pelinegro.

- no lo sé- susurró bajito.

Draco no escuchó muy bien y le pidió que le repitiera de nuevo, pero se acercó tanto que de nuevo sus labios, al igual que sus caderas, habían sido apresadas por lo que ya creía un Harry Potter desquiciado.

- no lo sé- le repitió Harry entre sus besos desesperados.

Sus manos recorrían todo, exploraban todo y Draco, ya desesperado y a punto de gritar por ayuda, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejarse de Harry Potter.

Mas sus fuerzas no sirvieron de nada.

Harry Potter, al día siguiente de ese suceso, había despertado en aquel pasillo (que por suerte nadie pasaba en su sano juicio por allí debido a que, por su antigüedad, estaban todas sus maderas a punto de quebrarse) semi desnudo con un Draco Malfoy en las mismas condiciones, fuertemente apresado en sus brazos y con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia la nada, totalmente brillosos y rojos.

Y Harry Potter pensó que se le había pasado la mano con eso del "impulso"

Poco tiempo después, Harry Potter trató como podía el remediar aquel suceso.

Pero como Draco Malfoy no lo quería ver ni en pintura, nuestro protagonista usaba de su ingenio pocas veces visto para acercarse a él.

Y con el paso de los días, Draco malfoy se convirtió en su segunda cosa más preciada y tal vez para Draco Malfoy lo mismo.

- deja de comer chocolate o te saldrán caries y estarás como tu amiga la Granger- escuchó Harry Potter silenciosamente a una figura que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta- todavía me pregunto que hechizo habrá usado para arreglarse los dientes.

Harry Potter cerró los ojos mientras oía una pequeña risilla burlona.

- todavía no me explico tu amor por los chocolates, aunque debo imaginar que en tu tiempo de ocio, el cual es harto- otra risilla y Harry Potter abrió los ojos un poco molesto- lo habrás comenzado.

Un silencioso movimiento creado en la cama en la cual Harry Potter descansaba luego de ese arduo día lleno de trabajos, lo hizo sonreír y abrir sus brazos.

Brazos que no recibieron lo que esperaban.

- ven aquí, Draco- susurró Harry Potter tomando a Draco de un brazo y echándolo a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza impidiéndole su huída.

- déjame ir, Potter- balbuceó incómodo Draco quien todavía no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cariño empalagoso- a veces eres tan molesto- resopló al fin vencido Draco, dejándose llevar por el calor que el otro cuerpo despedía.

- hehe- soltó Harry sonriendo mientras que su mano izquierda vagaba por los rincones de las sábanas en busca de su preciado chocolate.

Chocolate que no alcanzó a echarse a la boca debido a que las rápidas manos de su Dragón molestoso se lo quitaron antes de tiempo para echárselo a la boca.

Y Harry Potter pensó, mientras besaba profundamente los labios de Draco y sus manos cogían fuertes las caderas ajenas para posicionarse arriba y así tomar el control del cuerpo que se estremecía bajo de él, que la tercera cosa que más le gustaba era a un Draco Malfoy embadurnado en chocolate.

¡En muuuucho chocolate!

FIN

ahem! no tengo ningún comentario, pero esto me nació luego de leer un doujinshi xD... ojalá les guste y ya saben... dejen reviews!


End file.
